For example, in an air conditioner set forth in Patent Document 1, a ceiling surface suction port for sucking indoor air in a room into a space behind the ceiling, is provided in a position apart from the air conditioner body in the ceiling, and a body suction port is provided in a side wall of the body. A filter is arranged on the body suction port, and behind the body suction port, a heat exchanger is arranged so as to be opposed thereto. A blower is arranged in a space surrounded by an airflow guide plate and a ceiling panel. In the ceiling panel mounted under the body, a ceiling panel blowoff port is provided alone.
By such arrangements, since the ceiling surface suction port into which air in the room is sucked is spaced apart from the ceiling panel blowoff port, the short cycle phenomenon that a part of flow from the blowoff port is directly sucked into the suction port, is prevented from occurring, thereby allowing the indoor temperature to be uniformized. Furthermore, since the space behind the ceiling can be used as a flow path for sucked air, there is no need for a duct, so that it is possible to reduce costs of facilities and construction costs, and to decrease a flow path resistance. Moreover, if, as a blower, a centripetal fan is used instead of a centrifugal fan, the fan can be placed in a space surrounded by the heat exchanger, thereby allowing the airflow guide plate to be omitted.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 2706383